The present invention relates to a manually guided suction apparatus for suctioning up material via a suction air stream.
Manually guided suction apparatus are used in particular as devices in parks and gardens that can be carried on the back for suctioning up material in the form of dirt, refuse, leaves, or the like. Another application is the collection of small fruits, such as nuts, olives or the like.
A suction fan that is driven by a drive motor draws in an air stream and blows it back out as a discharge air stream. In a known construction, a venturi device is disposed in the discharge air stream for producing an underpressure therein, thereby generating a suction air stream for sucking up the material. In another known construction, the air stream that is drawn in by the suction fan is used as a suction air stream for sucking up material. Particles carried along by the suction air stream can pass into the interior of the suction fan and lead to wear or damage of the fan wheel and of the fan housing.
In both cases, it is desired for a good handling of the suction apparatus to achieve a high suction capacity at low apparatus weight and at a small overall size of the suction apparatus, and to bring about an effective removal of the sucked-up material out of the air stream.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a manually guided suction apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that an improved suction capacity in combination with a good removal effect is achieved.